The Hive
by Cel Rhaney
Summary: A young boy discovers he has mutant powers and sent on the adventure of his life. Rated R for Language and other things that may appear in later chapters. (Will list once I figure them out)
1. Relief

Copyright stuff: I do not own any of the Marvel icons in this story. Several of my characters will be introductions of old characters into the ultimate universe, so I think they still technically belong to Marvel. Only a small few will be OC's, and I will claim the creation of those few. R&R please. Constructive criticism is almost always welcome.  
  
Chapter 1: Relief  
  
OC's: Red, the boy's father Mike Newman, the talk show host  
  
-2:19 pm somewhere in New York City-  
  
"You just aren't listening are you?" The young man screamed. He was your average jock. Blonde, built strong, and most of all … rebellious.  
  
"I am trying to listen, son! You are making this too difficult though. Now slow down and tell me what happened," his father was having enough trouble with the recent divorce. His looked just like an older version of the boy. But more run down and unkempt. His Irish heritage easily heard whenever he talked. Something the boy seemed to lack.  
  
"I'm already told you. I was over at this book signing for Charles Xavier when I started hearing voices! It sounded like everyone was talking to me all at once!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to go see a doctor?"  
  
"Yes. At least, not a normal one."  
  
"Are you trying to say you're a mutant?" His father asked with doubt. He was beginning to think football wasn't such a good idea for his son.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well then. That's a bit of a shocker. So what exactly can you do?"  
  
"I think I was reading their minds when I was at the book signing. That's what all those voices were."  
  
"Well, then prove it!"  
  
"Read your mind?"  
  
"Yes! I'll be thinking of something really hard and you tell me what it is, ok?"  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing." He began to stare intently at his father. Concentrating as hard as possible to read his mind. Unfortunately, he found something that he didn't want to know. His face suddenly changed from concentration to one of horror, almost anger.  
  
"Ok son. So what flavor of ice cream was I thinking of?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" His tone had changed drastically.  
  
"Whoa. Take it easy. What did you find?"  
  
"How could you do something like that to mom!?" A fury was building inside of him.  
  
"Now hold on just a moment! I want to know what you found about your mother." The father obviously knew that the boy had found something bad.  
  
Before his son even had time to answer, the boy ran to his room and shut the door. How could his father even think of doing something so awful? He cheated on his wife, and then killed her when she found out? He knew where her body was. He was going to find her and get his father put away for good.  
  
"Open this door right now, son! I don't want to have to force my way in!"  
  
"Just try to!" The son shouted in anger.  
  
Suddenly, a strange noise came from behind the door. Almost like a roar from an animal. The next thing he knew, a large claw had sliced through the door. Through the hole it left behind, he could see the head of a lion staring back at him. His mind raced, trying to think of what to do next. Not only was he a mutant, but also his dad was some kind of were-lion freak! Before he could think of a plain, though, his father reached through the door and opened it. There was no barrier between them now. He would have to go through his father if he wanted out. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, his father began yowling in pain. Falling to his knees and grasping his head as hard as possible, he began to scream in pain, his body rapidly shifting back and forth between his normal form and the beast that was before him. The boy ran from the room, and house, before he could think of what he'd just done.  
  
He was running faster than ever, trying to put as much distance between him and his father. After all, some mutants were known to have multiple powers, and he wasn't about to test his luck. As he started passing the casinos, he felt himself pick up speed. He was going extremely fast now; almost too fast to keep from hitting people. He tried to dodge as best he could, and was thankful that he had been in football. He managed to slow down enough and stop in front of a TV station. It was then that he noticed his clothes soaked from rain.  
  
"So am I super fast too?" He was so confused. Most mutants were, though, when first discovering their powers. What he didn't know at that time was that he would have a lot of firsts. He walked in and sat in the lobby. Looking for a hiding spot, he noticed that room 3009 was on air. He knew he would have to get past guards if he wanted in though.  
  
He put his powers to the test again. Just like in those comics he read during English class, he attempted to hypnotize the guards. Try and get them into believing that he was a janitor, someone with access to any floor. It worked. He made his way past the guards and into the elevator. Going up to a floor somewhere in the 30's, he got out and snuck into room 3009, which turned out to be a talk show. He sat down at an empty seat in the back and let himself relax.  
  
"So, you say that you can read minds, Miss Grey?"  
  
He turned and stared in awe as he saw one of the X-men on stage with the host.  
  
"Of course. And stop staring."  
  
The audience chuckled at this remark.  
  
"Well, how about you prove it. We'll pick some audience members at random and have you show us your stuff."  
  
This was his chance. If he could read minds and hypnotize guards, maybe he could control the host, too. He began concentrating on the host like he had with the guards, trying to influence him. The man picked about four or five people before working his way too him.  
  
"Hey, we'll take kid who looks constipated, too."  
  
It had worked, but now everyone was laughing at him. But he didn't care. Soon, he would be talking to a real mutant; one with powers like his. He would finally have some light shed on his situation.  
  
"So what's your name kid?"  
  
"Calvin. Calvin Rankin."  
  
So, how was it? Please rate as soon as possible. This may seem kind of short compared to some stories, but oh well. The chapters will probably vary and I'll stop when I feel it's right. I'll put other chapters up as I finish them if this one does well.

PS: Those of you who are real Marvel buffs should recognize the character and already have a good understanding of what he can do. :)


	2. One Man Army

The Second chapter beckons! Last time our young friend finally found  
  
someone to help him with his problem. Now, we'll see just how  
  
troublesome this boy can truly be.  
  
Chapter 2: One Man Army  
  
After reading the minds of the other people and sending them back to  
  
the audience embaressed at what they were thinking, the boy finally  
  
got his turn. He began to focus his thoughts so Jean would see  
  
everything that had happened in the last few hours.A look of   
  
disbelief and horror came upon her face.  
  
"I think I'll need to speak with you in private."  
  
The crowd oohed at the remark. She let a massive mindwipe upon the  
  
crowd so that no one would remember the events. "Alright, now you  
  
follow me and try to keep up."  
  
She began to exit into the ally and signaled the X-men that she was  
  
ready to be picked up, she also mentally warned them of the extra  
  
luggage.  
  
- 15 minutes later, aboard the Blackbird -  
  
"So your the X-men?"  
  
"A small portion," replied Kurt. The present passengers were Kurt,  
  
Jean, Scott, Warren, and Bobby.  
  
"Well, I must say your quite the assortment."  
  
"Yeah, well they get the job done," Jean said, eyeing Scott like she  
  
usually did.  
  
"So when are we going to get there?"  
  
Right about now, a voice echoed in their heads, scaring Calvin  
  
half to death. You are to get this Jet back now Scott!  
  
"Yes, Professor," Jean giggled at his stupid idea.  
  
- 20 minutes later at the mansion -  
  
"Here's your room. Right across from where Henry use to sleep.  
  
Expect Ororo every so often."  
  
He quickly looked around the room, finding clothes already   
  
in the droors. They surprisingly fit him as well. He didn't  
  
bother wearing any. His back had been sore all the way to the  
  
institute, and was now spreading down and hurting his waste as well.  
  
"Maybe somebody knows a good massage therapist. This is really  
  
starting to feel like the time I landed on one of those wooden  
  
posts at school."  
  
"Did somebody say massage?" Kitty phased through the wall to get  
  
a look at the new student. He was what she expected, another jock.  
  
But, there was something different about him. Something that   
  
seemed to make him kinda cute.   
  
"Why does everyone have powers like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stuff that can scare the crap out of me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Guess I should have warned you," she giggled.  
  
"Too late now," his back was now on fire. He felt like he was  
  
in an alien movie and the parasite was about to burst out. "So do  
  
you think you can do something about my back?"  
  
"Maybe... Lay down and take your shirt off."  
  
He did so and she began to work at his back.  
  
"What'd you do to it? I'd swear something was growing inside of you  
  
if I didn't know better."  
  
She continued to work on his back when it happened.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed as she jumped backwards and hit her head   
  
against the wall, too shocked to try and phase through. Two large,  
  
bat-like wings had erupted from his back, as well as a tail similar  
  
to Kurt's.  
  
"What? What happened?" he thought she was still on his back, not  
  
being used to the weight of wings.  
  
Kitty tried to contact the professor, or someone, who might be able  
  
to help. Jean was the first to hear and arrive.  
  
"So you have wings, too? How many other tricks do you have up your  
  
sleave?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't even know how I got these!"  
  
"We're taking you to the lab."  
  
- Minutes later, below the mansion -  
  
"It appears that he has wings similar to Angel's, but different in  
  
appearance," stated the professor as looked at the read out.  
  
"Yes. There also seems to be something developing behind his eyes,"  
  
Jean added. "Perhaps a tumor?"  
  
As if right on cue, a large ray erupts from the capsule holding   
  
Calvin.  
  
"Calvin! Close your eyes!" Jean shouted, finally figuring out   
  
exactly what Calvin's true power was.  
  
Calvin did as he was told and was blinded for a while. Eventually  
  
Jean told him he could open his eyes. He was now fitted with a visor  
  
similar to Scott's.  
  
"So what am I?" Calvin asked, fearing that he already knew the  
  
answer.  
  
"Your a mimic. You can copy the abilities of other mutants around   
  
you. This is why you can communicate with us telepathically. Your  
  
wings appear to be a combination of Warren an Kurt. So you can   
  
probably teleport just like Kurt as well. It appears you got   
  
something from Bobby too," she giggled as she handed him a mirror.  
  
He looked into it to see that his face had gone a pale blue and   
  
every exhale of breath appeared as a small fog.  
  
"You're going to have to go train immediately. We've never been   
  
confronted with a mutant of your magnitude, and had never planned on  
  
it. We don't want you going out there and killing yourself with  
  
all that power."  
  
Like it? I thought it sounded good to end it as he's about to train  
  
with his new abilities. If I had a scanner, I would e-mail anyone  
  
who asked a copy of some drawing for him. Basically, he looks more  
  
demonic than Nightcrawler. Almost bad enough to have to live with  
  
the morlocks hint hint. Next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
